The Orgin of Team Sky new and improved
by Shadowgirl2000
Summary: The Teams go there separate ways to find out about their past or to save the life of a dear friend. What happends when Sonic is close to dying? R&R. completed


_The Origin of Team Sky _

_Cast:_

_Cream _

_Amy _

_Rouge_

_Sonic_

_Knuckles_

_Tails_

_Tia and Bella_

_Raven _

_Emma'_

_Killer_

_Keara_

_Vector_

_Espio_

_Charmy _

_Metal Sonic_

_Eggman_

_And Shadow_

_Intro: _

_What happens when three girls gain magical powers for the sake of the Earth? Amy, Cream and Rouge sent on a quest to find their special powers to gain their names as Chaos Warriors and Witch. Team Sonic finds out more to their past when the Team splits up and Tails finds Sonic close to dying. Team Chaotix gets a new client and the new Team Hip-Hop tries to find their destiny with their music. _

_Day 1, _

_Diary of Amy Rose _

_It began as any other day Sonic running away from me the way he did every morning but today it didn't seem like much fun and I didn't know why. I know that Sonic had discovered he was a Chaos Knight but was I getting jealous? Tia was a princess, Tails was a prince and Pixie was a duchess and the boys were Knights and what was I nothing but a silly hedgehog with a big head. _

"_Something wrong?" Rouge asked. _

"_Oh its nothing I guess I'm just jealous of Sonic." I answered her with a yawn. _

"_Why, because he's a Chaos Knight, Amy?" Cream asked._

"_I know it's a stupid reason but yes!" I yelled. _

"_Chao!" cried Cheese _

"_Why is it that the boys get to be Knights when we three girls are nothing at all?" I shouted._

"_Maybe we are something we just don't know it yet." Cream explained _

"_Cream's right ya know we could go out on a journey to discover it." Rouge replied _

"_That's a brilliant idea Rouge" I cheered._

"_Chao!" Cheese cheered_

_So we gathered up our things and ran off into the horizon kicking up the sand as we ran faster and faster. The journey of Team Sky was beginning as we knew it._

_Day 2,_

_Diary of Cream the rabbit _

_The day we began our journey was on a lovely spring day but it was wired because everywhere I looked I saw clouds when yesterday there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Oh well today we came by a beautiful museum in station square and saw a huge , majestic painting of a white castle in the clouds. The castle seemed very familiar to me like I lived there or something. _

"_Cream, do you know that place?" Amy asked _

"_I'm not sure "I sighed _

"_Come on, guys let's go "Rouge replied _

"_Okay" I said. _

_As we walked out of station square I kept thinking about that picture it seemed so familiar to me but why? The sun was shinning and there was a slight breeze on my shoulder which made me wonder because there wasn't a breeze earlier today so why is there one now? Rouge told us that there was a beach coming up so I have to stop writing now._

_Day 3,_

_Diary of Rouge the bat _

_Hey, So I have to write about this adventure and it's all Amy's fault she said we should record a diary of this adventure and we did and I'm getting pretty sick of it. Okay so pretty much we're at the beach on sunny, beautiful day but to make things worst Amy is blabbing about Sonic , Sonic , Sonic it's driving me nuts I mean, seriously. _

"_Sonic is so cute "Amy blabbed on._

"_Amy, shut up already!" I yelled._

"_Guys let's not fight right now." Cream replied _

"_I just like talking about Sonic" Amy replied._

"_Amy, it's cool that you like to talk about Sonic and all but please can we talk about something else?" I asked _

"_Sure what do you want to talk about?" Amy asked _

"_What was your family like, Rouge?" Cream asked_

_They looked at me with eyes filled with excitement but I was scared because the truth was my mom and father died in a war and I had to live my aunt Ruby a pirate but she died two years after the war. _

"_Okay, you want to know the truth I never had a family my parents are missing and so is my aunt I screamed _

"_Rouge, I'm sorry "Amy said quietly._

"_Well now you know okay?' I yelled. _

_Amy and Cream stood there looking at me shocked I didn't mean to yell at them I didn't but talking about my family scares me and I'm afraid. _

"_Come on guys let's get some rest." I said looking up at the sky. _

_The others stared at me as I sat down under a palm tree and closed my eyes and fell asleep . The moon shone brightly and black clouds covered the sky. Boom! A blast of thunder was heard and a flash of lightning was seen. I woke with a fright and screaming my head off . Amy looked over at me shocked for I was sweating like mad and breathing really hard. That nightmare kept haunting through my mind for it was how I lost my parents and I quickly hid my tears from the others for I did not want them to see me cry. _

_Day 4,_

_Diary of Sonic the hedgehog_

_Yo! The name's Sonic the hedgehog and I'm here to tell you about how my team spilt up. It all started at the desert with me , Knuckles and Tails were talking about what happened a month ago . _

"_I still can't believe that Metal Sonic is still after revenge." Tails said._

"_What can I say he had issues anyway." I laughed _

"_He thought I had issues." Knuckles snorted _

"_I mean I am the most powerful Chaos knight ,and the most important." I said._

"_Are you saying that you're a better knight than me?' Knuckles asked. _

"_Hey, it's written in the stars Knuckles and the stars don't lie.' I replied _

"_That does it" Knuckles yelled. _

_He stood up and set his hands on fire and I held a giant water puddle in my hands. Tails looked at us and knew that we were going to fight he stepped in between us and tried to reason._

"_Guys, there is no reason to fight" Tails argued _

"_Well Sonic, here's some news that is written in the stars I quit!" "Knuckles yelled and stomped off. _

"_Fine be that way!" I yelled after him and stopped off._

"_Guys, please this isn't the way "Tails shouted._

_Okay so it was a fight and it would soon end up as a problem for as I stomped off towards the beach I began to feel bad about the fight. Why did I say such mean things to Knuckles? All of the sudden I saw the familiar face of Metal Sonic. He was smirking in his same evil fashion. Metal Sonic probably wanted revenge again but he wasn't going to get it just yet. _

"_Hey, Metal Sonic, looking for me?" I shouted _

"_No" he answered_

"_Oh, because I thought you wanted revenge." I said_

"_I've already got it "Metal Sonic smirked. _

"_Like, how?' I asked _

_But as soon as I asked this Metal Sonic put something on my neck. The big blue stone glowed and made me feel dizzy I tried to get it off but the stone wouldn't move. At that moment my eyes blurred and I fell to the ground and everything went black._

_Day 5,_

_Diary of Tails the fox_

_The team had broken up but I didn't want it to be. As the chao prince I have the most responsibility and I have to make sure the team stays together. On the fifth day of this adventure I was walking along on the beach where the birds were chirping and the palms on the palm trees were rustling in the wind. It was a lovely day but I wished that the team had not split up. As I walked on I saw something horrible it was Sonic. He was lying on the ground beat up and unconscious. _

"_Sonic, Sonic!" I cried. _

_I looked around and noticed Knuckles a little ways back. I quickly ran towards him trying to cover my tears. _

"_Knuckles help!" I cried _

"_What is it, Tails?' he asked noticing my tears. _

"_It's Sonic; he's not moving or breathing." I said. _

"_Show me." Knuckles commanded _

_I grabbed Knuckles hand and led him to Sonic. He looked at Sonic for a long time and then at me. _

"_Its okay, Tails his heart is beating." Knuckles sighed _

_Are you sure he'll be okay?" I asked. _

"_Knuckles, Tails? Is that you?" Sonic said weakly trying to open his eyes. _

"_Sonic, who did this to you?' Knuckles asked _

"_Outnumbered army." Sonic spoke _

_Knuckles and I looked at each other with curiosity wondering what Sonic meant and by the looks of him was that he wasn't going to make since for a while . Knuckles knew that something serious had happened it was scary and we all knew that this was going to be our hardest adventure yet. _

_Day 6,_

_Diary of Knuckles the Echidna _

_My life is officially over! Sonic is nearly dead and I'm still angry with him what's an echidna to do? I hope Sonic is okay though because all he has been saying is strange riddles and Tails and I can't figure out what they mean. Okay so we're at the beach and Sonic is feeling a little better but is still very weak from whatever happened to him. So we're walking along and then all of the sudden we see the stupid ugly fat dude Dr. Eggman. _

"_Eggman!" Sonic growled _

"_If it isn't my little hedgehog friend, and his stupid little team!" Eggman laughed with his stupid Eggman laugh._

"_What do you want now?' I asked _

"_To tell you about my new plan to take over the world of course in a matter four days I'll bring the world to its knees!" Eggman laughed _

"_Wow only one more day than the last time you tried to take over the world." Tails said happily._

"_Think you have the guts to stop me with your leader so weak?" Eggman asked. _

"_I hate you so much right now!" I snarled. _

"_Later losers I'm off to destroy the world goodbye for now!" Eggman laughed running away. _

"_Knuckles, I'm scared" Tails replied _

"_Don't worry Tails, it'll be okay." I answered _

_But somehow I knew that this wasn't going to be an easy adventure because of Sonic's weakness whatever it was could kill him and it was our job to find out how to get rid of it. _

_Diary of Tia the fox_

_Hi, how you doing today? My name is Tia Prower and I'm here to tell you how our Team started out. It all started just this morning when Raven, Emma and I were practicing. Raven was a gray bat and wore a bright pink outfit, had purple wings and wore red lipstick and Raven played the keyboard. Emma was Amy's sister and she came from Hawaii. She wore a dark green dress to match her light green hair and she was known as the American Hedgehog because she could turn into any mythical creature she wanted. Emma played the drums and I sang and played the guitar. _

"_Hey, guys did you read the news?" Emma asked. _

"_No not yet." I answered_

"_Oh snap, Tia there's a new band that hit it big just yesterday." Raven said grabbing the newspaper. _

"_Great, another band to ruin our job." I said. _

"_Hey guys, how do we know that rock is like our thing?" Emma asked _

"_You know, Emma does have a point." Raven said._

"_I guess you're right." I sighed. _

"_I've always wanted to be a superstar but I didn't know it would be so hard." Raven replied. _

"_No one said fame was easy." Emma replied._

"_Will then come on guys we're going on a journey to find out what our densities are." I said jumping up. _

"_Yeah let's do it" Raven and Emma replied. _

_So grabbed our instruments and ran off into the horizon waiting for a new adventure to strike …little did I realize that we were in the biggest adventure of our lives._

_Day 8,_

_Diary of Raven the bat _

_Oh snap we're here in a swap and the gunk is ruining by best shoes and I broke a nail how uncool is that I mean seriously. _

"_Tia, who's idea was it to go through the swap?' I asked_

"_Emma thought it was the best way to get somewhere but I find that hard to believe." Tia answered_

"_Emma if we ever get out of this swap you're buying me a new pair of shoes!" I yelled ._

"_Whatever Raven" Emma yelled back._

"_Hey Tia, do you know who that is?" I asked. _

_There was a man and an ugly fat man with a head shaped like an egg he could seriously use a makeover but I didn't know him and I guess Emma didn't either. _

"_That's Dr. Eggman." Tia replied _

"_Dr. Who?" Emma asked _

"_I'm Dr. Eggman the greatest scientist in the world and I'll take over the world in a matter of two days!" Eggman laughed _

"_You know you always say that but you never manage to do it Eggman!" Tia laughed _

"_You'll see fox girl you'll see!" Eggman yelled and ran away. _

"_Okay that was interesting to see." I remarked _

"_Why does he call you, fox girl?" Emma asked _

"_Because, I'm a fox who happens to be a girl." Tia replied. _

"_Oh" Emma said_

"_So, where to now?" I asked _

"_We fallow Eggman and try to stop him!" Tia explained. _

_So we ran off after Dr. Eggman trying to find out what he was up to and our adventure had hit. _

_Day 9, _

_Diary of Vector _

_Yo! Yo! I'm Vector and I'm as cool as a tractor and yes I know my rapping stinks okay. So our adventure begins with Me, Espio and Charmy sitting down and fooling around in the agency. When we heard someone knock on the door Charmy ran to answer it. A mysterious figure came in wearing a cloak so we couldn't see his face. _

"_What do you want?" I asked _

"_I have a mission for you, I need you to find this stone and give it to me." The figure explained. _

_He handed me a photo of a stone that was bright blue and was hanging on a stone chain. _

"_So, how much are we talking here?' I asked losing interest in the photo _

"_I'll give you the money when you give me the stone okay?' The figure explained _

"_Deal!" I said as the figure left. _

_I could see that the figure was smiling evilly but I knew that it was the money that mattered the most. _

"_Perfect." the figure said leaving the door. _

"_I've got a bad feeling about this." Espio said. _

"_Come on Espio you know our policy we never turn down work that pays." I remarked _

"_Yeah, you know our policy!" Charmy sang. _

"_Come on boys." I said running out the door. _

"_Yes sir!" Charmy said fallowing me. _

"_Roger." Espio said running after us. _

_But one question still ran through my mind. "Who was that figure and why did he need that stone so bad?_

_Day 10, _

_Diary of Espio _

_Hey, this is Espio and I'm part of the Team Chaotix detective agency. So, the guys and I are running from these robots in a bullet station and then Vector told us and I quote "Let's kick us some major bootie! " Vector has some wired issues but that isn't important right now. When we finally escaped the robots, I saw Dr. Eggman in this huge machine that could destroy anything in its way._

"_Guys, we better be careful with this one." I said._

"_This will be a piece of pie Espio." Vector said. _

"_Whatever, let's take it down!" Charmy replied._

_I rolled my eyes at them. Charmy and Vector never thought that there was anything to worry about. They never understood me and what happened to me when I was little. _

"_Well, Well, Well the detectives are back for their payment sorry but I don't have it!" Eggman hooted. _

"_Hey Espio, what are you guys doing here?" A voice asked. _

_We turned to see Knuckles and his team standing behind us. Tails and Knuckles looked great but the hedgehog Sonic looked terrible. His eyes were red and skin nearly white. _

"_We have a new client and need the money "I answered._

"_What happened to Sonic?" Vector asked _

"_We're not exactly sure, but we think Eggman's behind this!" Tails said. _

_I looked at Sonic and then at the Eggman machine. Why would Eggman do it? Probably for revenge or something. Anyway we decided to work together to crush the machine. After we did that we headed towards the center of the canyons to see where Eggman was. _

"_Hahaha, Once again you fools have been tricked!" An Eggman robot laughed _

"_Another fake one … oh man, this sucks!" Knuckles screamed._

"_If you think you can stop me go ahead and try, but do you want to put your friend in a bigger risk?" The robot asked. _

"_Knuckles, something wrong with Sonic." Tails said._

_We all turned to see Sonic on the ground groaning in pain . Knuckles ran over to him and asked "What's wrong?" The hedgehog just answered "Make it stop!" Then I noticed a strange thing on Sonic's forehead, it was a red star that glowed brighter and brighter. I had seen that star before when I was very little. _

"_Do you know what that star on Sonic's head is?" I asked_

"_I've never seen it before." Tails answered. _

"_Do you know what it is?" Knuckles asked turning to me. _

"_I know that it only happens when a Warrior or Knight is close to dying from their weakness." I responded. _

"_You know this how?" Charmy asked. _

_  
"Because, my mother died from that star." I told them . _

_Everyone stared at me as if I was crazy ! Even Sonic managed to look at me even though he could barley open his eyes. I knew right then that I had said something wrong. _

_Day 11, _

_Diary of Charmy Bee_

_(Bullet station)_

_Hi, I'm Charmy and I'm a bee! So after Espio told us about that star, we all wanted to know how his mother died from this, even though she wasn't a Knight or Warrior. _

"_Okay first of all l my mother was a Chaos Ninja." Espio said._

"_Wait a minute there are Chaos' Ninjas too …how many Chaos things do they have!" Knuckles asked. _

"_My mother was the greatest Ninja the world had ever seen, until one night there was a war in my clan, something made my mother have that star and she died." Espio said. _

"_How's Sonic doing over there?" Vector asked _

"_He's much better, that star has disappeared for now." Tails responded. _

_  
"Hey do you guys know what the Outnumbered Army is?" Knuckles asked. _

_I looked at Espio and Vector and they looked at me, we shook our heads and headed off into the canyon but I heard one last thing from Knuckles and Tails. _

"_Do you think Sonic will really die?" Tails asked _

"_I hope not … I really don't want to think about it." Knuckles responded. _

_Day 12, _

_Diary of Keara the wolf_

_Hey, this is Keara Prower and I'm a wolf. I really didn't have time to write this stuff down but Tia and the others insisted on it. They don't realize that I have stuff to worry about too. So I was walking along in station square with my pet dog Killer. Killer began to ask where everybody was because the town was deserted. Suddenly I noticed Chris and ran over to him and (oh great he's got his video camera) _

"_Hey Chris, have you seen Tia or the others?" I asked. _

"_Tia said that she, Raven and Emma went on an adventure but I don't know about the others." Chris said. _

"_Do you know which way they went?" I asked him again._

"_Don't know somewhere over there." Chris said pointing towards a swamp. _

"_Thanks." Killer and I said at the same time. _

_So we ran off towards the swamp to find Tia and hopefully she could tell me what was going on here. _

_Day 13,_

_Diary of Amy Rose_

_I'm back! So now Cream, Rouge and I are at a haunted castle trying to find something to help us with our past but it's hard to do that after battling a bunch of Eggman's robots. _

"_Hey Amy, what exactly are we looking for?" Cream asked. _

"_I don't know maybe a book or something." I answered._

"_There's supposedly a library around here." Rouge said. _

"_Then let's go." I said. _

_We let Rouge take the lead but how did she know that there was a library in this castle? _

"_Amy, I'm scared." Cream said _

"_Don't worry Cream; Rouge knows where she's going." I said._

_Day 14,_

_Diary of Cream the rabbit_

_I hate this castle! The haunted castle is scaring me to death! It has scary things in it like pictures that move and ghosts. Luckily for me Rouge knew the place and said that the library was close. Rouge must have known about the castle and what lied beneath its walls for sometime now. _

"_How much father Rogue?" I asked_

"_We're almost there don't worry." Rouge replied._

"_Rouge, how did you know that this castle had a library?" Amy asked. _

"_Don't know but the place seems so familiar." she answered. _

"_Strangely enough I thought the same thing about that castle in the museum." I said._

"_Hey guys, is there a reason why a ghost is fallowing us?" Amy asked looking behind her. _

_We all looked back to see a young ghost fox who had pink glowing eyes and black fur. She wore an outfit like Tia's and it had a red heart surrounded by orange flames on it. _

"_Guys, I think we should run." I said._

"_Good idea Cream!" Amy responded. _

"_Run!" Rouge said. _

_We ran after Rouge as she turned right and left down the hall ways and finally we ran into a room and slammed the door behind us._

"_That was a close one!" Amy panted. _

"_I agree" I said._

"_Well this is the library; we might as well look around." Rouge said_

_Day 15,_

_Diary of Rouge the bat_

_Hey, so I guess I should start back at the library. There were so many books around and about every topic known to man and probably seven known to monkeys. Amy and Cream were shocked by the library as well. _

"_We might as well look around to see if we find anything." I said._

"_Good idea, Rouge." Cream said. _

_We began to grab books off the shelves and began to flip through them, but sadly we didn't find anything until finally there was only one more book on the shelf. I looked at the others and they nodded at me. _

"_Well, what does it say?" Cream asked._

"_Is there anything about us in there?" questioned Amy._

"_Yes, in fact this book will tell us everything about our past." I responded . _

"_Whoa, hey Rouge what's this prophesy about?" Amy asked pointing to some writing. _

"_Let's see it says …_A world with no passion is like a mind with no imagination, As the Warrior, Witch and Mage find there faith but sadly they will be to late… a knight will die and all will cry …Use your powers when the time is right , only use it when in need of a fight ." I read aloud.

"What does it mean a knight will die?" Amy asked.

"Not sure but I do know that we are A warrior, Witch and a Mage." I said closing the book.

Just then a white light filled the room. Cream screamed and Amy nearly fainted but I stood my ground. The light faded and I stood in a warrior type outfit and holding a bow and a couple of arrows, Amy was in a dressy type outfit with a scarf colors red and gold holding a wand and Cream was in a plain white dress holding a book and a couple of potion bottles.

"Well looks like we found out what we are." I smiled.

"I do not like the dress." Amy said.

"Why do I have potion bottles? Aren't Mages supposed to have healing powers?" Cream asked.

"Come on guys, let's go." I said.

We walked outside to see a giant battle ship that looked like a giant fish. Okay someone has issues but okay. We quickly got on the ship and saw Knuckles and the others.

Day 16,

Diary of Tails the fox

Metal Sonic is back! Ok so the teams were together to see that Metal Sonic and Eggman had an army of robots behind them. Now I know what Sonic meant by outnumbered army! We were doomed for all time.

"There are so many things I haven't gotten to do with my life…I don't want to die yet!" I screamed.

"Get it together man and we're not going to die!" Keara said slapping me on the face.

"You may want to reconsider your hedgehog friend over there!" Metal Sonic smirked.

"Sometimes you really get on my nerves." Tia growled.

"Why are you after Sonic? He has done nothing to you!" Shadow said.

"Wrong! You're wrong, that hedgehog has ruined my life ever since the day Tia or whatever her name is lost her powers. I've wanted revenge and now I finally have it!" Metal Sonic laughed.

"Funny, if Tia lost her superpowers doesn't that mean that she ruined your life and not Sonic?" Raven asked.

"Don't give him any ideas Raven!" My sister snapped.

"Dude I say we fight the army!" Emma said.

"Me too !" Amy said.

"Fine we'll do it your way!" Keara growled.

"Army, attack!" Metal Sonic commanded.

The army charged at us and the fight had begun! I got to say for an army of evil robots, these dude's sucked! I'm serious one robot Tia just had to stare at him and he ran away crying.

"This is too easy." Keara said punching a robot.

"Tails use your Earth bending powers!" Tia yelled.

"Right." I said.

I lifted a bunch of rocks from the ship and threw them at the robots. The force hurled the robots off the ship back to the solid ground. They were defeated all of them except for one…Metal Sonic!

Day 17,

Diary of Knuckles the Echidna

Metal Sonic was going to pay! That's right pay because he did something terrible to Sonic.

"Oh , by the way thank you Team Chaotix for now I have my revenge." Metal Sonic said holding up a blue stone.

"You lied to us!" Charmy cried.

"Where's our money?" Vector asked.

"You idiots we're not getting any money it was all a trick that isn't just any stone that's blue kryptonite it was all a trick Geez!" Espio yelled.

"Like I said you may want to reconsider your hedgehog friend." Metal Sonic said placing the stone on Sonic's neck.

Sonic began to scream louder than ever. All of the sudden that star appeared again and it glowed brighter and brighter. I couldn't believe what was going on Sonic was losing power and losing it fast!

"Sonic!" I screamed over his scream.

The light faded and Sonic laid on the ground . Tia ran over to him and held his hand. I could see tears in her eyes.

"Sonic , you can't die !" Tia sobbed.

"We all die sometime Tia and besides I'll be able to see my mother and brother in heaven." Sonic said weakly.

And just like that Sonic stopped breathing and laid there motionless . I couldn't believe it Sonic was dead! Metal Sonic had killed him! It couldn't be true , Sonic wasn't just our leader…he was our best friend.

Day 18,

Diary of Killer king of the chao

Hey, I'm Killer, Keara's dog and I'm the king of the chao. Sonic was dead! I couldn't believe it. Amy ran over to him and cried over his motionless body. Then I noticed that everyone was crying. Tia was hugging Shadow sobbing, Rouge was holding Knuckles hand, Cream was hugging Tails and Charmy and Espio put her hand on Tia's shoulder. But I saw that Shadow was crying too and so was Keara! My owner and her sister's crush were crying and they hardly ever cry.

"Sonic, you can't die ... You just can't!" Amy sobbed.

"My angel is like a reflection in a mirror; my angel helps me dry my tears." Tia sang softly.

"Sonic, please don't leave us, we need you…I love you." Amy whispered.

Now I know that Amy has told Sonic this before but never with that much emotion and everyone knew that . At that moment Amy got up and glared evilly at Metal Sonic and she pointed her wand at his face.

"Bring him back before I freeze this whole ship!" Amy threaten.

"Go ahead and try." Metal Sonic chuckled.

"Ice freezeious!" Amy yelled

A cold breeze filled the ship and we all saw that Amy had froze part of the ship . Metal Sonic stared in shock at Amy.

"You're the Chaos Witch!" Metal Sonic said.

"You got that right and I'm badder than ever!" Amy said.

"Hey Amy, don't forget about me." Rouge said holding up a lightning arrow to the sky.

"Please don't!" Metal Sonic begged.

"Lighting arrow!" Rouge said shooting the arrow.

The arrow flew through the sky and came back down and hit Metal Sonic and shocked him with electricity .

"All right, what do you want I'll do anything?" Metal Sonic begged.

"Bring Sonic back to life, Give Team Chaotix their money and get out of Town." Amy growled.

"Right away!" Metal Sonic said.

"Just go." Tia said

"All right, but answer me this question …why were we put on Earth , I mean we never did anything for Earth right?" Metal Sonic said.

"Just go!" Tia screamed

Metal Sonic removed the Kryptonite from Sonic's neck , gave Team Chaotix there money and jumped off the ship. Boy was he crazy. Shadow on the other had released a shadow that followed Metal Sonic. (These powers are like Raven's from Teen Titans )

"Whoa, like dude I'm a Shadow Warrior!" Shadow cheered.

"I got rid of Sonic's wounds and I think we should get him to a hospital!" Cream said.

" I'll fly this to station square!" Tails offered.

"No you won't!" We all said in unison.

Day 19,

Diary of Shadow the hedgehog

Hey , Ok so we got Sonic to a hospital and we waited outside his room to see what would happened to Sonic. The doctor came out and we all looked at him.

"Will he live?" I asked.

"Not sure." Doctor said.

"What do you mean you're not sure? This is a matter of life and death! And you tell me you're not sure!" Tia screamed.

"Easy, Tia." Tails said.

"You're friend may not live but there is a chance he might." The doctor replied.

"Can we go in and see him?" Knuckles asked.

"Sure but only three at a time." The doctor replied.

_Knuckles, Tails and I walked into the room to find Sonic in a very bad condition. I could see that Sonic could barley even open his eyes and had a fever of 112 ._

"_Hey Sonic, are you okay?" Tails asked. _

"_My arm hurts …really bad. " Sonic managed to say._

"_It's going to hurt because it's broken in 4 places." Knuckles answered. _

"_Knuckles, I'm really sorry about the fight… I didn't mean to say those things." Sonic said._

"_Its okay Sonic, we all argue one and a while…by the way if your ever in the hospital Shadow will be taking your place as the leader." Tails said. _

"_Thanks Shadow." Sonic said and weakly smiled._

"_No problem Sonic, come on guys Tia and the others want to visit to ya know." Shadow said leaving the room. _

"_Bye Sonic! Get well soon!" Tails yelled. _

"_Bye guys." Sonic said. _

_Day 20,_

_Enter Sonic the hedgehog _

_Yo! I'm back again and in the hospital what a bummer. Anyway after Tails, Knuckles and Shadow stopped by …Team Hip-Hop came and they told me that finally their band was in the newspaper because of their new hit "Fly High"_

"_Oh Sonic, I'm so glad your okay!" Amy cried when their turn came._

"_I'd like to be glad to breathe!" I gasped from Amy's hug. _

"_Come on Amy, lets go Sonic needs his rest." Rouge said. _

_When they left I leaned back against the pillow and tried to get some good night sleep. But suddenly I woke up to find Metal Sonic in the room. I glared at him and he just smiled his stupid evil smile. _

"_What do you want?" I snarled. _

"_I have a favor to ask." Metal Sonic answered._

"_What is it?" I asked._

"_I want you to get better and soon so I can finish you off." Metal Sonic growled throwing me into a wall. _

"_Why not just finish me now?" I asked._

"_Because I want you alive and well so I can finish you off with no worries." Metal Sonic said._

" _You know that I won't let you do anything to me." I snarled._

"_Sonic , I've nearly killed you twice for the last months …I think that I could do it again." The robot smirked._

_That did it …I stood up and glared at him this guy thought that I couldn't overpower him will we'll see about that . At that moment my angers were release and a blast of white light filled the room . When the light faded Metal Sonic was all beat up and he quickly ran from the room._

"_I'll get you one day…along with those other hedgehogs!" Metal Sonic yelled. _

_I began to feel dizzy and I fell straight back on my bed and fell right to sleep but sadly before that happened I had another dream from my mother Sarah._

"_A lonely road … a villains fight but which one will they leave alive?" Sarah asked me. _

"_Mother, please I don't know what these dreams mean." I cried out._

"_My dearest son, you will soon enough find out what these dreams mean." Sarah said and disappeared. _

_Whatever my mother meant, she seemed to know that I could do this. Everything she tells me usually happens to me …Every time! But I decide not to worry about it …for now._

_Day 21,_

_Diary of Bella the chao._

_Hello I'm Bella the chao and I'm Tia's chao. Poor Sonic had to stay in the hospital for a few days but Tia wasn't worried. In fact Tia was hardly ever worried at all because she could do anything at least that's what I thought. Tia and I were sitting on the pier …me in her lap and Tia was playing the mystic melody, her chao key shimmered in the sun. Just then we heard a voice and saw Shadow come over and sit next to us. Joy , okay I know that I should like Shadow but I think that he might steal Tia away from me._

"_Something wrong?" Shadow asked. _

"_Shadow, why do you think that we were put on Earth?" Tia asked. _

_Shadow looked at her and thought for a long time._

_Probably trying not to say anything stupid. I thought._

_Finally after a long moment of silence he responded with a simple but a meaningful answer._

"_Maybe we were put on Earth to make people happy and I guess Sonic had already done that for some people." Shadow answered looking at Tia._

"_That doesn't seem very fair that Sonic might die just so he could make people happy." Tia said. _

"_Happiness isn't always fair Tia." Shadow responded. _

"_Yeah, but Sonic and the rest of us aren't going away for a long time because we still have many great adventures to go on." I said._

"_That's right Bella and no matter where we go or how we act we'll always be friends." Tia said and smiled._

_As Tia and Shadow and I sat there Shadow put his hand on Tia's shoulder while I saw this I began to think about Shadow's response to Tia's question._

_Maybe we are put on Earth to make people happy I thought. _

_Tia and Shadow got up and I followed behind them I turned back to see the sunset and I flew after the others._

"_Yeah, maybe that is true." I said to myself. _

_The End _

_Diary of all the characters._

_Well readers we hope you enjoyed the story but now you must be sent back to the really world for we only have two worlds for you and they are .,._

The End?

Author: I do not own Sonic, Shadow, and Metal Sonic, Team Chaotix, Dr. Eggman , Chris , Cream , Amy , Rouge, Tails ,Knuckles

_© 2005 _

30


End file.
